Family Where You Least Expect It
by Leelee-chan
Summary: There is a new hanyou helping the inu gang but she's only one fourth demon, why is she so detirmend that inuyasha and kagome fall in love inukag walittle mirsan


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Though I whish I did) so don't sue you'd only get a quarter, a rubber band, and some pocket lint if you did.  
  
AN: This is my first Inuyasha story that wasn't AU and my second Inuyasha story period. I'm so excited! I'm probably better at reading fanficts than writing them, but I try. I hope you like it.  
  
On with the story ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What's taking Kagome so long? She should have been here by now. I'm going to go get her I don't care if she does have tests.' Inuyasha thought as he got up and made his way to the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air 'Some ones by the well. They better not be planning to do something to Kagome.' He started running at top speed.  
  
When he got to the well he saw a girl with raven hair with an almost exact replica of inuyasha's shirt and pants (the pants were shorts and made from the same material as inuyasha's with a one crease in the front, back, and sides.) , except she had two fluffy raven ears and claw like nails.  
  
Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face but it looked like she was facing the well. 'She better not be waiting to kidnap kagome.' He sniffed the air again.  
  
'She smells familiar most be related to a demon I killed' He thought as he cracked his knuckles. "Get away from the well" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Why" The girl asked "do you own this well. No you couldn't own this well I don't see no ones name on it so I guess .no I won't get away from the well." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You're just asking to die" Inuyasha said as he ran toward her, sword unsheathed. Then he brought his sword down expecting to have a dead youkia under it only to find a nothing but grass. The girl started laughing behind him, but when Inuyasha turned around to face her she stop. "What's your problem demon" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Then suddenly she started running away from him. "Where do you think you're going weakling" Inuyasha asked arrogantly. But by the time the words left out of his mouth she had disappeared.  
  
"Weak Wench," spat out under his breath. Less than a second later he heard the loud 'thump' of Kagome's bag land on the ground. Inuyasha walked towards the well. "Inuyasha could you give me a little help here?" Kagome asked as she crawled out of the well.  
  
"Oi Bitch why did you bring all this shit," Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone as he picked up her bag." "I'm not a bitch, Inuyasha," Kagome replied while ignoring his question. "Could a fooled me," Replied back. "Inuyasha SIT" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
A lot of arguing cussing, and sits later Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut. "Why did ya have to sit me so many times," Inuyasha asked as they walked closer to her hut.  
  
"You deserved every one of them maybe even more," Kagome retorted. Suddenly a big ball of fur fell onto her waist. "Hi Shippo" Kagome said all of her earlier anger had instantly melted from her voice. "I missed you Kagome, Inuyasha has been mean to me ever since you left." Shippo wined to her. "Why you" Inuyasha said as he lunged at poor Shippo. Right before Inuyasha reached him though Kagome had stated very calmly, "Sit boy." After the spell wore off and Inuyasha got up he yelled at Kagome, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SIT ME!!!" "Because, you deserve it." Kagome yelled as she stumped to the door of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Oh Kaede was a friend of my family's for many years" A vaguely familiar voice that was coming from Kaede's hut said, as Inuyasha walk into Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha froze that was the voice of the demon that had ran away earlier. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sudden pause and turned around and asked him what was wrong. "Kagome don't go in there. There is a demon in there." "Inuyasha told her. "It's probably nothing Inuyasha "Kagome said but it was to late suddenly Inuyasha ran into Lady Kaede's hut sword unsheathed.  
  
TBC 


End file.
